His Quills
by Sonikku2fast4u
Summary: Oneshot angst/bondage- When Eggman captures Sonic, he plans to do something that will scar him for life. Sonic never realized how precious his own quills were until this story...


A/N: This is just an intense bondage/angst short oneshot that I've been dying to get out of my system...

**His quills**

**Darkness surrounded him as he was in the peaceful slumber of unconsciousness. His mind was drifting, he had no clue or care where he was in his short-coma. However the darkness soon faded as he started coming back into reality, the unconsciousness becoming conscious, and the darkness becoming thin. He groaned slightly as the weightless dream went away and he felt something cool and solid beneath him. He opened his eyes wearily to a bright blinding light which made him wince in pain, causing his eyes to screw shut again. What happened? Where was he? he couldn't remember right off hand but he knew he had to open his eyes in order to find out. This time he opened them slowly, the bright light soon adjusted to him staring at a plain white wall. This only confused him, he then tried to get up but found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Something was holding them down, even more confused, he lifted his aching head to find himself on a metal table, his arms and legs were strapped to it and he was lying on his stomach. Trying to rotate his neck around to see his surroundings, the blue hedgehog's keen ears heard a voice that was coming from behind him.**

**"Ah so you're finally awake hmmm?"**

**Even though he couldn't see the source of the voice, he instantly knew who it came from.**

**The evil doctor smiled before walking in the hedgehog's view.**

**"Eggman!' Sonic shouted angrily. "What have you done to me? Let me go!"**

**"Oh I haven't done anything to you yet my speedy blue friend."**

**Sonic continued to glare at the evil doctor.**

**Eggman grinned at the glare welcomingly adding "But I will blue-boy I will very soon."**

**He then walked over to a table and put on latex gloves, Sonic's eyes widened and he cringed at the snapping sound….**

**His eyes widened even more when the menace got a metal box and pulled what appeared to be giant tweezers out of it.**

**Eggman walked over to Sonic who immediately returned the glare.**

**"You know, Eggman began. "I never could figure out why you beat me all those times… Then after studying hedgehog anatomy I realized what makes you tick."**

**Sonic gulped before Eggman gently stroked his quills. "yes, it's simply not your speed or your stupid attitude, no. It's something far more greater, something that all hedgehogs are born with." Before saying another word, eggman used the tool and yanked out a small quill on Sonic's back without warning, making Sonic scream in pain.**

**Eggman only laughed at Sonic's scream, he seemed to be enjoying his agony.**

**"Yes! Your quills have been strong enough to kill my machines, so I'm going to fight fire with fire!" Eggman laughed victoriously before pulling a slightly larger quill off of Sonic's back making Sonic scream again.**

**Sonic fought back the tears that came from the searing pain that shot up his back.**

**Eggman only smiled more, "I am going to take your quills Sonic, and I will use them to make stronger armor for my machines."**

**"NO! You can't!" Sonic desperately struggled to say.**

**"Why can't I?" Eggman teased.**

**"Their Mine!"**

**"Hah! they may be attached to your back but I can certainly take them for my own. Hold still now, this will be over before you know it."**

**Sonic's agonizing screams could be heard all the way across the base, but no one was around to hear it.**

**After what seemed like hours of excruciating pain, the hall was quiet once more….**

**Eggman undid the straps that held a crying Sonic and left him alone with a bucket of quills in his hands.**

**"Thanks for the cooperation Sonic, Now I don't ever have to worry about you again! Mwhahahahaha!"**

**Sonic wobbled out the door with hands on his bare back. He was in too much pain to run. He finally stopped when he was out of the bas and cried softly. His quills were gone, all of them. Used as material for an evil cause, he didn't know what else to do. But he then remembered something that perhaps Eggman didn't know. A hedgehog's quills will grow back.**

A/N2: Thanks for reading!


End file.
